


Does a Steel Heart Still Beat?

by KeseKatze



Category: Chobits, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chobits AU, M/M, Original Izuku is dead, Persacom Izuku, Plot will stray heavily from Chobits, Todoroki is clueless in most cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeseKatze/pseuds/KeseKatze
Summary: A BNHA Chobits au, since I never see any android aus for this fandom.Todoroki Shoto was the heir to his father's company at one point but moved away as soon as he could to start his new life. In his new life, he find a cute persacom with no memory just lying in the trash. Finding the strange persacom certainly brings some excitement into his life.His neighbor falls in love with some angry-looking guy that keeps mistaking his persacom for someone else and the more he discovers about the robotic computer, the more crazy things become. The government and his dad seem to be hunting the thing down too!Shouto just wonders what type of luck he had when finding the thing.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title a bit from what it was on Wattpad but I hope you all enjoy this fic. Characters may or may not end up rather ooc in this at times but I will try my best. Also, I do not have a beta reader so any spelling mistakes are kinda just....there. I apologize for this. Anyways enjoy.

Honestly, he could not tell if he was lucky or if 'fate' was messing with him.

Todoroki Shouto gazed at the computer now lying in his living room with wonder. He had found this hunk of junk in the garbage near his house, originally mistaking it as a dead body until he examined it closer. In its ear, there were some cord outputs, like a usb and aux cord, but they were honestly very hidden. Otherwise, on the surface they looked like any other human being.

The mechanical corpse wasn't dressed in anything, with bandages binding the arms and legs close in its wrappings. The figure had green hair in messy curls, almost appearing to be black in places, that refused to sit flat no matter how much the young adult had tried to smooth them over. Lower on the facial region, a pale and young-looking face rested serenely, giving the illusion of a sleeping human, but Shouto knew better. The young face had pale freckles framing the cheeks, 4 on each cheek more prominent than the others in their diamond shaped formations. The smooth silicon skin from there lead heterochromatic eyes along the fake skin, where he spotted fake scars on the arms. Someone had definitely designed this android to look like someone specific, because scars on a persacom were usually avoided since they took away from the appearance of the android in many instances, but Shouto found he preferred them there on this particular persacom.

Speaking of appearances, the one thing that identified persacoms as persacoms was missing on this android for some particular reason. Usually the EARS of persacoms had different shapes and looked the furthest thing from human, but this one didn't have that. Their ears looked completely human on the surface. That is why he definitely believed it to be a corpse at first.

Now Todoroki Shouto's father had owned plenty of normal looking persacoms, making Todoroki play with them when he was busy with work instead of for their 'training' sessions that he himself had despised. For those moments, he was grateful. However, he didn't like the androids his father had, they never stopped his dad in the extremely rough sparring matches. Maybe it was also because he just hated anything his father owned in general.

Which is why he told himself that if he gets his own personal computer, he was going to keep it as far away from his father as possible( hence the reason that he is in his own apartment and living off of his own money). He had just expected that time to come...much...much...MUCH later.

Todoroki gazed at the boxes scattered around his rather cheap apartment and breathed out a sigh. He had only just moved into his new home that morning. His rather calm and excitable neighbor....um, Kirishima was his name if Todoroki remembered correctly, had helped him bring everything up and set it in different corners so it would be out of the way. His land lady, an older chubby woman with kind eyes and green hair tied in a messy bun, had greeted him as he came in and alerted him to the neighbor and such. He didn't remember seeing the android in the pile of trash on the way there, but then again he was pretty distracted with finding the place.

He focused back on the android before him and let out a quiet sigh. "I might as well try to turn it on...now to just find the switch..." From what he remembered, usually the switch for a life-sized persacom was inside of the EARS, but he tried that and couldn't find it still. From then on, he pressed on different portions of silicone skin, avoiding a singular area since he couldn't imagine that someone would willingly put the switch in that place out of all of the places. However...

Shouto groaned aloud and ran his shaky hands through his own dual colored locks. "Where the hell is that damned switch?....Please don't tell me that it is seriously...." His cheeked flared at the idea of even saying it out loud. He felt both cold and warm at the same time, which wasn't necessarily that uncommon of occurrences for him, but it usually never happened like...this. This was uncomfortable, almost as if there were millions of eyes all watching and judging him poorly all at once, not the comfortable icy chill nature he usually has over his hidden fiery passion for things.

He looked to the side, heterochromatic eyes shut tight with the growing knot in his stomach as he prepared himself mentally for what he was about to do. His hand moved between the computer's legs, slowly drawing closer to their target. His lips pulled tight into a frown as he finally pressed down, hearing the little click that clued him in that 'yes, this is a switch'. What came after wasn't expected, but he had also never seen an android get turned on before.

The telltale signs of little fans near silently whirring to life erupted from within the slow-moving body of the figure that began to sit up. That alone had startled Todoroki into flinching away, watching the mesmerizing sight. The bandages around the thin, near fragile looking, body fell to the carpeted floor. Previously unmoving limbs shifted to be in a much more comfortable position, and gentle, almost ethereal, sea green eyes fluttered open. Processing and boot-up noises echoed through the tiny space for a bit, only to be replaced by a dull hum seconds later.

That was what was left, a little hum of the whirring fans that was barely discernable from any other background noise.

The persacom looked at his new owner curiously, tilting his head with a couple of blinks. Instead of words, a single noise left those soft lips that only fake humans could ever have. A soft, "E" sound.

What the hell was with Shouto's terrible luck?!


	2. The First Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of is all over the place, but I promise, it will pick up here soon.

Todoroki's gaze stayed plastered on the persacom, which was beginning to move ever so closer on its hands and knees. It tilted its head to the side and let out that same noise from before again.

" U-Uh.....okay then." He forced himself to calm and tore his gaze away to find proper clothing for the still naked mechanical computer in front of him. 

He searched through some of the boxes, and settled on a big T-shirt for the machine to wear for the night. " Okay then, I will have to do a data check on your hardware tomorrow.....but I don't have enough to afford one currently.....Maybe my neighbor would be able to help with that?" He mumbled to himself while he dressed the very cute, very handsome, very human looking persacom in his home. " For now....maybe I should give you a name?"

"Izu?" It cocked its head to the side again, not understanding completely but hopefully still understanding. 

" Izu.....Izuri? No....Izumo....Still a no. It doesn't fit and I am rather sure that those are feminine names...." He paused and took a breath, deciding to figure things out immediately. He looked over the other's figure, and the hair for a moment longer to determine what he should do. He wasn't good with naming things in the first place. " Izu....ku? That seems good. Your name from now on will be Izuku." 

Izuku stopped moving for a moment, a processing noise echoing out of the system, before he smiled. " Izuku!"

Todoroki was swallowed in a hug that sent him to the floor, the large shirt riding up on the persacom a bit too much for any sort of comfort. However, he was happy about one thing he now understood.

Izuku has an ability to learn and remember.

Anything other than that, left the dual colored man rather confused and unsure.

\------------------------------------------

He woke up and began preparing for the day. That meant fixing his morning meal and getting dressed in normal clothing. He also put a pair of pants on the persacom, aleit having to use a belt since they didn't fit otherwise, and trie to figure out how to examine the Android's inner workings without money to go to one of the mechanics in the city.

Then hi neighbor burst in through his front door, about to proclaim something, when he noticed Izuku on the floor trying to copy what Todoroki was doing. " Oh, I didn't know that you swung that wa-"

" Oh, Hello Kirishima."He interrupted before the inappropriate joke that he knew was coming could be made. " I found a persacom yesterday. I do not know how to examine the programs though."

The red head knelt down beside Izuku to examine him further. " Are you sure? Oh, there are connection cables here...this is a very uncommon ear shape for persacoms...I don't think that I have seen any with this design in stores either.... Where did you find it?" He reached out to pull on the connectors, the small 'Izu?' chime of the persacom.

" Oh....right, um...he only really says that so far....he doesn't seem to know other words aside from that, but he did repeat back the name I gave him."

" Ah, so there might be a learning program at least? That's good. Now to see what kind of software you'll need to get for him. " He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out....was that what a Laptop persacom looks like? " Uraraka here can look into his files for us."

The little laptop persacom was feminine in shape, the brown hair not exactly normal for today's society, but still cute nonetheless. The EARS it had were round in shape, with pink dots on the sides. Probably a sort of button. Her outfit was that of a typical track uniform for high schools. She also had this weird little board thing on her so maybe that was the screen she used? 

That was proven moments later when she was placed on Izuku's shoulder and held it out in front of her while Kirishima plugged her into the larger android.

She was an enthusiastic but obedient persacom, so Shouto kind of understood why Kirishima had gotten her. However...

It only took moments of silence before the laptop persacom went crazy. She giggled loudly for a few seconds, spastically kicking her legs and shaking her head before forcing a shutdown. 

Izuku looked at the limp little thing on his shoulder in worried confusion. "Izu?"

"What kind of CPU does this thing have?!" Kirishima yelled, rushing to grab his persacom in hopes to salvage her. 

" Uh.....G-give me some time and I shall pay you back for the damages caused...." Shouto looked over his own persacom, whom was still very wary of the red-head that was freaking out meters away from him. " I had no clue that that would happen...."

Kirishima left moments later to go take her, but not before giving him a recommendation to go see this one person that would know more about persacoms than he did.

\------

He decided to visit the person the next day, and instead went out with Izuku to visit a clothing store. Well, that was the plan, but the landlady of his apartment caught him before he did. Shouto saw this sad look in her eyes when she looked at the persacom, but didn't say anything about it. She kind of had the same sort of look the day previously when he moved in, so maybe she was just a sad person. 

He wouldn't pry.

" Who is this? Hiding boys from me now, Todoroki?" She looked up at the dual-colored male, a smile on her face. She stopped her sweeping. "And where are you off to, young man?"

Shouto gestured to the persacom, whom was still wearing the loose-fitting clothes from earlier. " I found him in the garbage nearby...It's a persacom. "

" Oh?" She looked at the persacom more closely, taking note of the clothes rather quickly while Shouto finished his explanation.

" Yeah. I am calling him Izuku currently. It just seemed to...fit him." He took note of the surprised look on Mrs. Midoriya's face that was quickly smothered down to that sad smile again. " I'm taking him to get some clothing that would actually fit him."

" Oh....well, if you don't mind. I have some clothes from when my husband was younger. If you would like, I could give them to you for him? My husband wouldn't mind at all." 

That was a saving grace for his bank account. 

" Yes please. Thank you." He bowed to her, Izuku copying his actions. 

Well, he might as well still go out. He was already out and prepared to do so. 

He pulled out the directions to the person he would need to see and sighed to himself.

" I guess that is one thing done. Time for the next issue to solve."


	3. Discontinuing

Sorry to say that I won't be continuing the work on this one...I'm actually going to redo it though. I want to actually rebuild the fic from scratch with a fresh storyline. So I'll be reusing the name eventually. it won't be a chobits au anymore but I do want it to be about androids. Hope you guys look forward to the future version as much as I do.

Sincerely the Author,  
Katze


End file.
